The masks we wear
by PSF-Evangelion
Summary: First fic, trying it out. ShinjiAsuka with a little help from my other characters
1. The race and a new face

I don't own Evangelion and I wish I did cauze I would so make fun of you all for not having a piece of the greatest anime ever. Actually I wouldn't but hey we can dream can't we.Thanks to Phil for helping me with this, he helped me fix a lot of holes that i couldn't see me having. Enjoy!  
  
(A/N) This takes place after third impact "happened" and shinji wished for everything to be back as it is. This fic wont be to ooc but at some parts you must realize that it is necassary for the story and that people change, even the kids in the eva universe.  
  
  
  
The massive orb rose silently above the buildings of Tokyo-3, its beams striking the tallest of the buildings. As it continued its ascent its beams hit the smaller buildings just as they have done with the rest and one boy observed this as if it happened everyday. One of the beams struck him in the face while he was stirring the contents in a pan. 'Damn sun,' he thought as he blocked the rays with his other arm. Shinji Ikari then turned to replace the pan on the stove just in time to see his eldest roomate stumble into the kitchen and yawn.  
  
"Good Morning,"she said with a yawn,"what's for breakfast?" She slowly turned around and grabbed her morning beer.  
  
  
  
"Well I thought that I would just make pancakes and sausage, something easy for our first day back," he replied," but I hope that Asuka likes it, all I need today is her on my back and it ruins everything."  
  
"I heard that third child!" Shinji seemed to jump out off his skin as he turned slowly, his sight revealing the girl who had startled him and filled him with fear, Asuka.  
  
"Well I didn't really mea....."  
  
"Don't apologize baka,"she said sternly,"I'm just giving you trouble, but don't think that this means im gonna go easy on you from know on."  
  
He was relieved that he didnt recieve on of Asuka's customary knee in the you know what, so he turned around and began to serve breakfast. After everyone was finished they just seemed to be sitting there, as if time had stopped until Asuka broke the silence.  
  
"Come on baka," grabbing Shinji's arm," we're going to be late."   
  
All that shinji could see or here was Asuka and Misato telling them that she would be home late, she has some "paperwork" to fill out. He knew that she didn't have any paperwork Nerv had practically been disbanded. With no more angels to fight and the threat to Tokyo 3 gone there was no need for excess staff so most of the employees were cut and so was the budget. Asuka, Rei, and himself were still pilots and they still reported to Nerv for their tests, but it was less frequent then it was before.  
  
They arrived at school on time and the usual began as it did every year when they came back from summer vacation. The teacher talked about what had "happened" during Second Impact and the kids acted like they were listening and began talking to each other on their laptops.  
  
[ Shinji: Shin-Man; Asuka: Red_beauty; Hikari: CR_2k16;Toji: Jocko69; Kensuke: GI_Ken; Rei: AyanamiR]  
  
Shin-Man: Hey how was everyone's summer?  
  
Red_beauty: Would have been better if I hadn't spent it with you!  
  
Shin-Man: .....  
  
Red_beauty: That's what you get for this morning, baka.  
  
Jocko69: The first day of school and the newlyweds already have the gloves off.  
  
Red_beauty: You want to live to see another summer, jockstrap?  
  
CR_2k16: Toji leave Asuka alone! And remember I have to talk to all of you after school today.  
  
GI_Ken: Yea, like you would let us forget.  
  
CR_2K16: Hey if I did let you forget you would probably hate me after you found out what it was about.  
  
AyanamiR: Does this matter pertain to me as well.  
  
CR_2k16: Yeah Rei, you are as much a part of this as anyone else.  
  
Red_beauty: Looks like Wonder-girl finally decided to grace us with her presence.  
  
AyanamiR: I will attend.  
  
AyanamiR signed off  
  
Red_beauty: I hate it when she just ignores me, dumb doll.  
  
CR_2k16: I'm out to, gotta get ready for lunch. Bye.  
  
CR_2k16 signed off  
  
Jocko69: See ya at lunch.  
  
Jocko69 signed off  
  
GI_Ken: Yeah I'm out to.  
  
GI_Ken signed off  
  
Red_beauty: So I guess that leaves you and me Third Child.  
  
Shin-Man: Guess so. Well I'm going to.  
  
Shin-Man signed off  
  
As usual they all met underneath the shade of one of the many huge trees within the school grounds. Shinji pulled two lunches from his pack and handed one to Asuka. Hikari did the same thing, but she gave the second one to Toji. As they ate Shinji stared up at the sky, he could see the tall billowy clouds taking different shapes from within his memories. He saw when he and Asuka defeated the Angel at sea, he saw when he saved her from the lava, and he saw her masticated body on the ground when he was crucified in the air, and when he woke up to realize that he had made everything back to the way it was, except for a few minor adjustments. He stopped eating his sandwich and looked as if he was going to throw up.  
  
"You ok man?" Kensuke asked," You look as if the devil herself had just beat you in the stomach."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it may have been some of Misato's cooking." he said hoping they would believe him.  
  
"I don't understand what you have against Misato, you live with her and you don't even do anything about it. If I lived there i would be on that like..."  
  
"Toji, sorry to burst your bubble, but Misato likes me more than you." Kensuke grinned slightly   
  
"Why I oughta..."  
  
"Don't waste your breath Suzuhara, you know that fighting is against the rules."  
  
He turned to see non other than the Class Representitive, Hikari Horaki.  
  
"I wasn't gonna do anything, we were just playin around. Gosh class rep. why do you always have to be on our case. Why don't you try to tame the red devil over there?"  
  
Asuka knew who he was talking about as soon as she heard the word devil come out off the stooges mouth. She ran over and grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"If you say one more thing about me being the devil, Im gonna make you a girl!" She then turned to Kensuke "That goes for you also, stooge!"  
  
"Whatever, how bout we make a bet, we race and if I win I can call you whatever I want, and you can't do anything about it." Toji said with some confidence  
  
"Alright stooge, but if I win you will wake up tomorrow and you won't be of the male gender. DEAL!"  
  
"DEAL"  
  
The sun was tilting its way towards its western bedrest as the two young students prepared to race. They both were bearing the face of determination and one of anger. The whole school knew that they didn't like each other, but that in itself is an understatement. They both got on their mark, and all was silent.  
  
"GO!"  
  
The race seem to go in slow motion. Asuka would be ahead for one second, and Toji would pull right up with her. The race seem to be neck and neck, all seem to be even when Asuka noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A massive white sphere seemed to be calling to her, reaching out to touch her in someway, but all it did was cause pain. The soccer ball flew and busted Asuka in the side of her head, all she could see was her body falling into the arms of someone and the stooge winning the race.  
  
She stared up into the eyes of her savior, the one who had rescued her from certain pain. She softly whispered,"Thank you." as she gained her composure back," Who are you?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm Gabriel Jackson, nice to meet you."  
  
Well what you think... I hope to get chapter 2 done soon and any comments and advise is well appreciated. And please dont flame me to much, im very sensitive.  
  
And you will find out who this Gabriel Jackson is later....suspense, gotta love it. 


	2. The mask of anger and pain

As said before I own Evangelion. Leave it at that.  
  
Asuka couldn't believe what was going on. On one hand she had just lost a race to the stooge, but on the other she had fallen into the arms of a hunk. She couldn't shake that fact enough to feel angry about getting beat by one of the people she hates the most.' God he's hot,' she thought to herself,' I wonder what he's like, god I hope he's not just another juvenile perverts trying to get into my pants, then I'll have to kill him.'  
  
Shinji Ikari had noticed what was going on and didn't realize that Asuka had been hit by the ball until he saw her dazed, in the arms of what looked like an American boy. 'He's nothing special,' he thought,' Dumb blonde hair and blue eyes, god if he even thinks about making a move on her....wait what am I thinking I don't like her like that... she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen... do I like her...I have to do something, stop being spineless...yea that's what I have to do.  
  
"Get your hands off of her you creep!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "If you even think about doing anything to her, I'll kill you!"  
  
The people on the track just stopped. Not only did they hear someone yelling at another person, but it was Shinji Ikari. He was the quite one and to hear him lash out was an indication that he meant business. All eyes turned to see what the young pilot would do next.  
  
"For one, all I did was catch her, and two, who the hell do you think you are threatening me, you don't know who you're dealing with." Gabriel said with a smirk  
  
" Well for your information, I didn't threaten you I made a promise, and I believe that it is you who doesn't know who he is dealing with," Shinji says while walking over to get Asuka from the new guys arms." Are you all right Asuka? I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch you myself and you had this creep touch you."  
  
"What's it to you third child, I don't need his help and I don't need yours, I'm the great Asuka Langley. It's not like you care anyway." She said as she walked off  
  
"I do care......" He whispered and the only person to hear him was his new rival.  
  
"Looks like you got her right where you want her, might give me a challenge. Wait, I forget you're just a stupid little scared boy and what she needs is a man...like..."  
  
Before he could finish the sentence a fist connected with his face. The impact was enough to throw him to the ground, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.  
  
"If I see you talking to her or even look at her," he said, rage tied to every word," you will regret the day you every stepped into the city limits of Tokyo-3."  
  
With that Shinji turned and head toward class and another half of ignore the teacher.  
  
The class was going as normal, Rei staring out the window, Hikari trying to keep everything in order and the sensei teaching about second impact. Shinji just sat there staring into space until he saw a little message on his laptop. It was a chat invitation from Kensuke so he clicked yes.  
  
[Shinji: Shin-Man; Asuka: Red_beauty; Hikari: CR_2k16; Toji: Jocko69; Kensuke: GI_Ken; Rei: AyanamiR; Gabriel: G_Diddy]  
  
Shin-Man just joined the chat room  
  
Jocko69: So Shinji what was going on with you today, you snap man  
  
Shin-Man: I don't know what came over me, I just saw him holding her and snapped. To tell the truth it kinda felt good.  
  
GI_Ken: Well I knew that he felt obligated to protect his wife, even though she's the devil.  
  
Red_beauty and CR_2k16 have just joined the room  
  
Shin-Man: She is not the devil and I just didn't like that guy touching her!  
  
Red_beauty: Hey stooges who called me devil.  
  
CR_2k16: Asuka, no matter who it is you have to learn to control your temper, remember Gabriel might not like that :)  
  
Red_beauty: You're right, hey third what is your problem today, you feel you have to protect me from the big bad new guy.  
  
Shin-Man: Asuka I'm sorry but that guy just got on my last nerve, arrogant prick  
  
Red_beauty: Hey how bout you stay out of my life, I'll see who I want to, and there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
G_Diddy just joined the room  
  
G_Diddy: Hey all how's it going?  
  
Shin-Man: Who invited him?  
  
Red_beauty: I did, thought that he should get to know the group.  
  
Shin-Man: Hey, Gabriel was it, how bout you just go back to the fucking US and leave us alone while you still can, or do you prefer a body bag!  
  
G_Diddy: What's you problem man, I catch Asuka from a fall, and I'm some kind of bad guy. If I wasn't to sure I would say that you are jealous. And to your threats, I just say bring it on.  
  
Shin-Man: Well all I have to say is watch your back. Shin-Man signed off  
  
Shinji jumped up from his desk and ran out of the room, not knowing where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there. Meanwhile, class ended and the other kids were on their way out when Hikari stopped them.  
  
"Hey guys, I thought about having a dance for my birthday next month and I was looking at different types and I couldn't make up my mind. I was thinking a masquerade ball but I thought that I would ask you."  
  
"If this is the matter you wished to speak to us then I must go. It is of no importance the type of dance." Rei said sending chills down Hikari's neck".... I'll be there anyway."  
  
With that she left leaving everyone standing in the hallway. After a small discussion of types of dances they all agreed that a masquerade ball would be the coolest. While everyone was talking Gabriel was thinking about his next move. 'That Shinji guy will be a pain but I must ask Asuka to go with me to this dance, just so he won't be able to. She won't be able to turn me down.'  
  
"Asuka, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked in a polite, shy voice  
  
"Sure." she replied  
  
"I was wondering if you would accompany me to Miss Horaki's ball, I would love to take someone as gorgeous as you." he said with a smile. ' I got her,' he thought,' she will be mine.  
  
"Sorry Gabriel but I don't know if I can go with you yet, I don't even know if I can go. I will let you know later ok, we still have a month right?"  
  
With that she walked out determined to go home and see what the hell the bakas problem was and why he is so worried about her getting to know Gabriel. ' What's his problem,' she thought while walking up to steps to the apartment,' he can't like me, at least I don't think he does. Maybe he just doesn't like Gabriel, I don't know.'  
  
She walked into the apartment and she noticed that it was rather quite and she didn't hear anything coming from anywhere. She slowly walked into the kitchen and found a piece of paper that had her name on it. She cautiously opened it up and read it out loud.  
  
To my crimson beauty,  
  
As you probably know I like you, yes the poor helpless Shinji is admitting that he likes the most beautiful girl in all of Japan. As you can tell I have liked you for a long time but since you were always pushing me away I could never tell you how I felt and I just wanted you to know before it was to late. If you feel anything for me please come to me, you know where I am.  
  
With love,  
Baka Shinji  
  
P.S. Listen to track 12 on this cd and listen to the words carefully before you come for me.  
  
Asuka couldn't believe what she had just read even though she was holding it and seeing it with her own eyes. She had to scan over it at least 3 more times before she realized what he was saying and what she had to do. She picked up the cd and pushed play, moving through it to track 12. The display read Linkin Park: Pushing Me Away. She did everything to stop crying but then the music started.  
  
I've lied / to you The same way that I always do This is / the last smile That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
  
Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down The sacrifice of hiding in a lie Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left / to watch it all unwind The sacrifice is never knowing Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away I've tried / like you To do everything you wanted too This is / the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down The sacrifice of hiding in a lie Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left / to watch it all unwind The sacrifice is never knowing Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Were all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds The sacrifice of hiding in a lie Were all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds The sacrifice is never knowing why...  
  
Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away Why I never walked away Why I played myself this way Now I see your testing me pushes me away pushes me away  
  
As the final beats ended the great Asuka Langley Sohryu fell to her knees, crying like she said she wouldn't.  
  
So how did you like it, I know it's not the longest but I think it's a good start. And just a reminder this is my first fic and I plan on writing more if you guys want me to. Well as before thanks for anyone who reviews and I hope that you like it. Peace. 


	3. The mask of uncertainty and fear

Chapter 3: The Mask of Uncertainty and Fear  
  
Fear is just an excuse. People fear because it is an easy solution to a problem. Uncertainty is inevitable. Without it the world would be a dull place.  
  
Asuka sat up and grasped the piece of paper that she had just read. She had been crying for sometime now and it seemed she was out of tears, yet she still wept. She could not understand how someone who she tormented everyday, who she beat on everyday, could have such feelings for her. She had broken his heart in enough pieces to account for all the angels and the world itself. Yet she knew what she had to do, but all she could do was cry, cry because she had been the baka. After another half hour she finally made her way off the floor and into her room. 'If you feel anything for me please come to me, you know where I am.' She thought, 'Do I feel something for him, well if I didn't then why did I just spend the last hour crying? Why would I feel so bad for what I've done to him? Why have I been so blind to the truth? Well that eliminates the first half but where could he be. Maybe he arcade with the two stooges......no that's not it......Maybe he had a sync test at Nerv....no that can't be. Wait a sec, I know, he's at the spot overlooking Tokyo-3.'  
  
Misato Katsuragi was "enjoying" another fateful day at the office. There hadn't been an attack on Tokyo-3 for 5 months with the defeat of the 17th Angel. She was now the Sub-Commander of Nerv. The only reason she took the job is because she still had her charges, and it gave a hefty pay raise. The only thing wrong about the position is that there was a lot of paperwork, and she hated paperwork. She was just about the file the budget report when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello this is Sub-Commander Katsuragi how may I help you?" "Misato, this is Asuka." "Hey, after living with you for three years I think I know when it is you." "Whatever, well I need your help. Can you give me a ride to that place that overlooks the city?" "Why, what's going on is anything wrong?" "Yes and I will tell you if you give me a ride."  
  
With that she hung up the phone and waited.  
  
Misato was known for her fast driving and she proved it when it only took her ten minutes to get home. Asuka was waiting and got in the car. After a short discussion of the events that occurred between Shinji and Gabriel, Shinji and Asuka, and everything in between. Misato looked at Asuka as they pulled to a stop and saw Shinji on the other end of the look out. "So what are you going to tell him? If the note says what you told me it said then you feel for him enough to be here or you wouldn't, and the fact that you cried for an hour does show that also."  
  
"I know but how am I supposed to just go up and talk to him after all the shit I put him though. I mean would you want to talk to someone who beat you up and called you names all the time.... I mean .... I don't know what to do Misato." Asuka for the second time that evening began to well up and Misato hugged her. "It will be ok, just talk to him and don't call him a baka and you should be ok. If you explain it to him like you just explained it to me then I think that he will understand."  
  
With that the crimson beauty stepped out of the car and slowly made her way over to Shinji.  
  
Shinji just stood there, he had been there since he left the apartment after leaving the note, and he was hoping that what happened was not in vain. He saw to outcomes to the note, first Asuka could read it, crumple it up, break the CD in half and laugh in his pathetic face. While second she would cry, yes he knew it was farfetched that someone as confident as Asuka would cry, but if this happened then she would come to him and they could then express what they both wanted to tell each other since that fateful day when the angel capture at the volcano went wrong. When he first realized that he was in love with the young woman that he shared an apartment with. He was hoping for the second thing to happen but what are the chances of someone who hates him to cry over him and come confess some feelings that they don't even have.... Maybe I should just end it now, there's no point of me going back to school and suffering every time I see her with Gabriel...god if you are up there please give me a sign so that I may understand what I should do. He leaned over the edge and held on, hoping for someone or something to stop him.  
  
"Sh...nj..i" Asuka managed to squeak from her lips, "I'm s...orry."  
  
He turned and couldn't believe what he heard. He wasn't sure if what he was hearing was real, was that actually her, was she actually there pleading, apologizing? He climbed back from the edge and just stared at her. He had to pinch himself to make sure it was not just a dream. He saw her, she appeared to have been crying, and she was staring straight into his eyes.  
  
He slowly walked over to her, he was trembling, what was he going to say and what was he going to do. All he knew was the women of his dreams was standing right in front of him and he would not let her go this time. Yet he also couldn't help but be afraid that after this she would go back to the way she was. He also knew that if he was ever going to have a chance with Asuka he would have to stop being so timid.  
  
"Its going to be alright Asuka, I'm here." He said, "No one is going to hurt you any longer."  
  
He slowly stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her, guiding her to the ground. They sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity. The just sat there, holding on to one another. Soaking in what they had been missing for so long. Someone who cared for them, someone who was going to be there no matter what happened, and most of all someone to love. The silence kept going long into the night, until Shinji whispered into her ear. "We should be getting home, we both need some rest." "Ok," Asuka said, "I hope Misato isn't too angry with us." "It'll be ok Asuka-chan; I don't really care how she feels as long as I have you."  
  
They both stood up and hand in hand walked home, nothing was wrong and the mask of fear and uncertainty had been removed.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Hope you guys liked it, sorry it took so long but I have had finals and studying for finals and I wasn't able to get a good train of thought until after I got home, I will try to update more often but I can't promise anything. 


End file.
